Legoshi
is a male Grey Wolf, and the main protagonist of Beastars. Appearance Legoshi has an imposing appearance with a height of 185 cm, 6 cm claws on his fingers, and a weight of 157 lbs. Most of his body is covered by a greyish-blue fur coat while his face, neck, and chest fur have a cream color. Legoshi is most commonly seen seen wearing his Cherryton Academy school uniform which consists of a of a gray vest, tie, white undershirt shirt, and striped pants. It is later revealed that Legoshi has some atypical characteristics due to his ancestry. In spite of this, he mostly resembles a common pure blooded grey wolf, though certain features that he inherited from his grandfather such as his facial structure, eyes, and mannerisms can be clearly seen. As the series progresses, Legoshi's appearance changes slightly. The accumulation of various scars across his face and body and the whitening as a result of sudden stress being the greatest examples. Personality Legoshi is a grey wolf with a calm and quiet personality despite his appearance. He often tries to hide his more terrifying features to better acquaint himself with his herbivore piers. Legoshi is very conscious of his own prescience and often does what he can to down play himself. This can be seen in his postures and mannerisms as he often slouches when standing or sitting. In the beginning of the series, Legoshi was a social pariah who generally avoided attention and interaction with other individuals. This led him to become a socially awkward individual in general. Behind his deadpan demeanor, lies a considerable amount of self-loathing within Legoshi. For years, his self-awareness as a large carnivore and knowledge of his familial nature made him feel isolated from others and made him choose to keep to himself. Consequently, this made him underestimate his own value, crippling his self-esteem. Despite this, Legoshi is quite capable of being very imposing and assertive when the situation calls for it. He is quite gifted physically, having a jaw strength of 4,267 psi, and though he often comes off naive and dense, he's also quite stubborn in regards to his own convictions, even in the face of confrontation. Legoshi has a fixation with Haru, a small white dwarf rabbit who also attends Cherryton. Although, he often struggles understanding these feelings, not knowing if they were born out of a genuine love for Haru or his subconscious/instinctual desires to eat her. Even so, he strives to suppress his predatory desires to live a normal life. Legoshi also holds a great respect and admiration (as well as a level of affection) for his fellow wolf Juno who embraces who and what she is which inspires him to slowly do the same. As the series progresses, Legoshi begins to slowly accept himself as a carnivore and grey wolf and develops more confidence in himself as he better understands the world around him.. History Before the Series Legohsi was born 18 years prior to the events of the series to his mother Leano. In order to give Legoshi the best chance of living a normal life as a supposed pure blooded grey wolf, Leano decided to have him via a one night stand with an aspiring grey wolf actor named Miyagi in order to suppress the komodo dragon genes she carries. This ended in success, although Legoshi never learned of his father's name or identity. In his early childhood, Legoshi was raised by his mother and grandfather Gosha, a komodo dragon. This was the case until his mother began to isolate herself within her bedroom in an attempt to hide her emerging komodo dragon traits which altered her body. In this state, Leano would only interact with Legoshi through a small hole made through her bedroom door. When Legoshi was 7, he attended an unnamed elementary school for a number of years. He often kept to himself and played on his own. His antisocial tendencies led other children to tease and spreading rumors about him which eventually resulted in him meeting Jack. Though they did not see eye to eye at first, with one of their first interactions devolving into a fight catalyzed by the other children, they eventually became the best of friends from that day onward, and Legoshi would often confide in Jack, seeing him as a stand in for his mother. When Legosi reached the age of 12, he shared his final interaction with his mother. Late in the night, she came into his room to share a hug with him, believing he was asleep. Afterwards, Leano ended her own life. This event weighed heavily on Legosi, filling him with guilt for many years believing he could have done something to stop his mother's suicide. During his mother's funeral, Legoshi again isolated himself. Taking refuge in a forest nearby where he was found by Jack. It was then that Legoshi confessed to Jack about his lineage being a hybrid animal and grandson to a komodo dragon. Over the years, Legosi and Gosha grew more distant as the young wolf he began to secretly blame his grandfather for the loss of his mother. Gosha believed it would be best for Legosi to attend Cherryton as a boarding student to distance him from the house his mother passed away in. As a result, Legosi and Jack enrolled together and moved into canine room 701. Legoshi would not speak to Gosha for another 5 years following this. Trivia * Legoshi is a fan of Legom's egg sandwiches. * According to Itagaki, Legoshi's name is derived from that of Bela Lugosi (best remembered for his famous role as Count Dracula in several films). ** In addition, his face is modeled after French movie actor Mathieu Amalric, while his figure is based on Japanese actor, Kenichi Matsuyama. * Chapter 16 notes indicate Legoshi's Birthday as 04-11-00. However, chapter 120 had Haru remind Legoshi April 9th is his birthday. * Legoshi self admits that he had never had a crush on anyone prior to meeting Haru. * Due to his lineage, Legoshi has an immunity to the effects of his grandfather's venom. ** Along with his immunity to komodo dragon venom, Legoshi also inherited his grandfathers tolerance of pain, general mannerisms, and supposedly his attraction to animals of other species. * Before the localization of Beastars to the west, many fan works and translations have translated Legoshi's name as Legosi. Since then however, it has been been officially established via the release of Beastars related media by VIZ Media that the correct spelling of his name is Legoshi. * Legoshi has more physical changes in his appearances than any other character in the series, most of them resulting from some sort of physical injury. These include; deep scratches across his back by Bill, a large bruise and later complete shave from Gouhin, a black eye from Shishigumi, a large permanent scar across his face from Riz, a tattoo on his shoulder, two scars from bullet wounds both inflicted by Melon, one on his abdomen and the other splitting his right ear, and losing all the pigment in his fur out of shock and grief after believing he had devoured Haru. * Legoshi makes several cameos in Beast Complex cementing the idea that the two series share continuity. es:Legosi Category:Characters Category:Carnivorous Category:Male Characters Category:Beastars Category:Drama Club Member Category:701 Canines Category:Cherryton Students Hidden Condo Residents Category:Wolves